


Infected

by thesmolestnerd



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Brain Damage, Brain Surgery, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disability, Ellie (The Last of Us) Needs a Hug, F/F, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, I have a problem, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, No Lesbians Die, Soft Girlfriends, Whump, made up medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: “Have you noticed that Ellie’s been acting weird?”Dina didn’t think much of it when Jesse had said it originally. She was tired. Finals were coming up. Ellie was fine. A little tired. A little out of it. The tremor was weird, but Ellie hadn’t had the easiest childhood. She talked about it sometimes with Dina, but she had a therapist. She was doing fine. They were all doing fine. There were three semester until graduation and everything was going to be fine—***Modern AU where Ellie's immunity is a rare fungus in her brain that could kill her and Dina has to help her when it relapses.
Relationships: Abby & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write this for some reason. If anyone has any suggestions for a better title i am all ears

5 years earlier********************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ellie rubbed her forehead. The world spun in front of her. Her stomach lurched. 

“You okay, kid?” asked Joel. Ellie looked over at him.

This was the first time she was on a plane. And she hated it. It was small, and it turned her stomach. Joel reached over and rubbed her back. Ellie pulled out a earbud.

“I feel like shit,” said Ellie.

“Hang in there,” said Joel. “I have some of the meds for you, if you want them?” Ellie shook her head and pressed it against the back if the seat. Ellie reached over to the barf bag and vomited in the bag. 

“We should have drove,” said Ellie. Joel chuckled. 

“We needed to get you to Jackson as soon as possible, El,” said Joel. Ellie nodded and sighed. Joel grabbed the bag. “You done, baby girl?” Ellie nodded. Joel grabbed the bag and got up. 

Ellie had never been this far from Boston before. Joel had been adamant about finding Ellie the best. 

Ellie undid her seatbelt and pulled her legs up onto the seats next to her. She pulled the hoodie over her head and breathed out slowly. 

It started with a headache. But Ellie didn’t say anything as she got bounced around from foster home to foster home. Until she landed with Joel. And then Joel got to know her. And he noticed when her pain would flare up.

He dragged her from doctor to doctor. None of them could diagnose her and end they recommended a doctor at St. Mary’s in Salt Lake City, Utah. So that’s where they went. 

Joel tapped Ellie on the shoulder.

“Lemme sit down,” he said. He pulled Ellie up and sat down on putting her head on her lap. Joel rubbed her shoulders. “just rest. We’re landing soon.” He looked at his watch. “Ninety minutes or so now.” Ellie nodded. She pushed a headphone back in. 

Ellie rolled from her side to her back putting her feet up against the plane wall.

“How is that comfortable, kid?” said Jesse. “Your legs are too long.” Ellie rubbed her face. 

“Wanna lay down,” said Ellie. She burped and sat up trying to hold down the gagging. 

“Okay, okay…easy,” said Joel. “You sure you don’t want your meds.” Ellie leaned back. 

“I’m just gonna throw them back up,” said Ellie. Joel nodded.

“Alright, baby girl,” he said. Ellie took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
************************************************************************************  
Ellie, half awake, felt herself being shifted into a sitting position, with her seatbelt clicked around her waist. Ellie moaned.

“Hey…shh…” said Joel. “We’re landing.” Ellie nodded and shivered. Joel tucked Ellie’s blanket around her.

Ellie could feel the plane landing. Her head ached to much to bother opening her eyes. 

“C’mon you…” Joel picked her up and carried her off the plane. Ellie should have been embarrassed, but she was too exhausted to care. The pressure of the plain had fucked with her head. Joel put her down in the wheelchair. “I’ll be right back. I need to grab our bags.” Ellie cracked her eyes open and nodded, wincing at the light. Joel squeezed her knee and went back to grab the bags out. 

Ellie rubbed her face and blinked into the light. She turned around looking at the guy standing behind the chair. He smiled. 

“Hi.” Ellie nodded and pulled the blanket up around her shoulders. Joel walked back out with the bags.

“Can you take the bag, and I take my kid?” Joel asked the attendant.

“Sorry airport policy. We have to push the wheelchairs,” said the man. Joel nodded.

“Alright.” He looked at Ellie. “How you holdin’ up?” Ellie gave Joel a thumbs up. He rubbed her shoulder. The three of them walked through the airport. Ellie dozed as they walked down to the baggage carousel and Joel grabbed their bags.

Ellie jolted awake as the rented car came to a stop.

“Easy,” said Joel. “We’re outside the hotel. Think you can walk inside?” Ellie nodded. She pushed herself out of the car as Joel rushed to the other side to grab her. The two of them walked up into the apartment. 

The furnished apartment was meant for people who the families of people who had to have extended stay at St. Mary’s. 

It was cute and homely, but most importantly there was a couch. Ellie stumbled into the living room and fell forward onto the couch. Joel sighed and put his luggage in his own room and Ellie’s in her.

“Hungry, baby girl?” asked Joel. Ellie groaned. She pulled the blanket over her head and pushed her head into the pillow. 

“Eat up,” said Joel. Ellie looked up, as Joel slid a plate with some crackers in front of her and a bottle of water. Ellie shook her head. 

“No.”

“Ell…”

“No. Wanna sleep,” said Ellie. Joel sighed.

“Drink some water first,” said Joel. Ellie pulled herself up and gulped down some water before laying back down on the couch. Joel pulled the blanket over her shoulders. 

“Alright. Take a nap,” said Joel. He rubbed her shoulder and turned around. Ellie reached out and grabbed her hand.

“Uh…can you stay with me until I fall asleep,” said Ellie. Joel cracked a small smile.

“Of course.” Joel grunted and sat on the floor next to the couch. He reached out and squeezed Ellie’s arm. 

“Thanks,” mumbled Ellie. 

“Don’t thank me. It’s my job, Ellie,” said Joel. “I’m your dad.” Ellie closed her eyes and nodded. Joel rubbed his thumb up and down Ellie’s arm and started humming softly.  
Present***********************************************************************  
“Have you noticed that Ellie’s been acting weird?” 

Dina didn’t think much of it when Jesse had said it originally. She was tired. Finals were coming up. Ellie was fine. A little tired. A little out of it. The tremor was weird, but Ellie hadn’t had the easiest childhood. She talked about it sometimes with Dina, but she had a therapist. She was doing fine. They were all doing fine. There were three semester until graduation and everything was going to be fine—

“Ellie? Ellie?” Ellie had stopped talking mid sentence. The three of them were at Dina and Ellie’s apartment, standing around, snacking. 

“What the hell, Ellie?” said Jesse. “Dina, what happened?” Jesse walked in front of Ellie and waved a hand in front of her face. 

“I don’t know,” said Dina. “Fuck. She was just standing there and then she…” Jesse snapped his fingers in front of Ellie’s face. Her face was blank, and her body was limp. She was standing but it looked like a breeze could have knocked her over. Jesse grabbed her shoulder and sat her back in one of the chairs. 

“Ellie.” Dina grabbed her face. “Ellie. C’mon. Look at me please.” 

All of the sudden, the light came back to her face. She blinked and continued talking.

“—and that bastard professor gave me a zero!” she finished. She looked at the two of them. “What? What the hell happened? Why am I sitting?”

“Dude, you just totally zoned out,” said Jesse. Ellie’s face went red. “Did you have like…a seizure or something?” Ellie looked away and picked at the fabric of the chair. 

“Ellie?” asked Dina. “Do you know what happened? Do we need to go to the ER?” 

“I—” said Ellie. She rubbed her face. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Jesse started pacing. 

“Ellie, you can’t just tell us nothing,” said Jesse. “Something happened. If you don’t know what it is we need to get you to a hospital. If you do, then we probably still need to get you to a hospital.”

“It was nothing. I just zoned out,” said Ellie. Dina shook her head. 

“I know when you’re lying, Ellie,” said Dina. Ellie leaned over and buried her face in her hands. Dina sighed and sat on the arm of the chair. She pulled Ellie towards her and kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry. We’re not trying to interrogate you.” Ellie buried her face into Dina’s shoulder. “You haven’t been acting like yourself. We’re your best friends, babe. We’re worried.” She felt Ellie nod into her shoulder. Dina and Jesse exchanged looks, and Jesse knelt down in front of the two of them. 

“I know what an absent seizure looks like, Ellie,” he said softly. Ellie didn’t respond. Jesse stood up and reached for Ellie’s phone. “I’m going to call Joel.” Ellie stiffened, and Dina shot him a look.

“I-I got sick when I was younger.” Ellie pulled away from Dina and sniffled. “I’m supposed to be better. But I’ve been feeling off again…” Ellie sniffled. “If I tell Joel, then it’s real.”

“I’m so sorry, babe,” said Dina. Ellie nodded. 

“What can we do to help?” asked Jesse.

“Nothing. Um, it’s fine. I didn’t want to worry either of you,” said Ellie, building back up her wall. 

“Too late. We love you. We’re going to worry,” said Dina. Ellie closed her eyes. 

“I need a scan. To tell if it’s really back or not,” said Ellie. 

“Have you scheduled it?” asked Jesse. Ellie nodded.

“You were going to do this all alone?” asked Dina. Ellie nodded. “You don’t have to do that.” Ellie shrugged. Dina scooted down on the couch next to Ellie. Jesse nodded to the spot next to her and Ellie let him sit. 

“We got you, Ellie,” said Jesse. “The both of us do.”


	2. Chapter 2

5 years ago*************************************************************************************  
“When did the symptoms start?” Ellie picked at the edge of the exam table. The room was full of bright colors and smiling cartoon characters.

The doctor was a man with blonde hair and soft eyes, that felt a bit too analytical for Ellie’s liking. She wanted to crawl out of her skin. 

“She had an, um, incident with another girl in a group home about 9 months ago. They end up getting some cuts and getting an infection. The group home wasn’t, um, super great with keeping up with the girls’ health. Ellie recovered, but her friend passed.” Ellie rubbed her nose and stared a hole in the floor. “They said the infection was clear. I had her checked out again when she came to live with me…they didn’t find anything.” The doctor, Anderson maybe, nodded.

“Did the symptoms start right away?” he asked. Ellie shook her head.

“You said it took like…6 weeks,” said Joel. Ellie nodded and shrugged. Anderson furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Could I talk to you alone, Ellie?” Ellie’s eyes widened.

“Why?” asked Ellie. She looked over at Dr. Anderson and back at the floor. 

“Ellie’s a little shy—” Joel started.

“You don’t need to speak for me Joel,” said Ellie. Joel nodded. 

“Alright, baby girl,” said Joel. Ellie closed and opened her mouth. 

“I’m fine with Joel. I’m s-safe with him. All this stuff happened before he met me.” Dr. Anderson nodded.

“Okay. That’s good to hear,” he said. “Sorry I didn’t mean to assume anything. I can’t imagine how things were for you. But we’re going to figure out what’s wrong and get you back on your feet, okay?” Ellie nodded. 

“Excellent,” said Dr. Anderson. “Can I see the wound?” Ellie looked over at Joel, who nodded encouragingly. Ellie pulled up her right sleeve. 

“Hm…that’s pretty nasty, isn’t it?” Ellie looked away. “You fell on something.” She nodded.

“Fence.” Dr. Anderson nodded and palpated the area around it.

“Does it still hurt?”

“Aches sometimes,” said Ellie quietly. He nodded and looked at Joel. “This has been biopsied.” Ellie squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to think about the doctor in Boston who had pinned her arm down and scraped bit of the scabbed red flesh off and into a medical container. 

Joel reached out and squeezed Ellie’s hand.

“Yeah. Had the hospital send them over. Hopefully you won’t need to do it again,” he said measured. Dr. Anderson nodded. 

He clapped his hands together. “So your blood pressure is kind of high, but most of your vitals seemed normal. The high blood pressure was likely from pain.” Dr. Anderson looked at the computer. “You said your pain was an 8 out of 10.” Ellie nodded. “Alright show me where…” 

The exam wasn’t painful, but God, was it long. It involved a lot of what Anderson called “cognitive tests” which were things that Ellie knew were supposed to be easy, but in fact were far too difficult. 

Ellie was wincing by the time she was done. Dr. Anderson looked at her sympathetically. 

“You’re going to have to get used to this,” he said. Ellie nodded and pressed a hand to her eye. Dr. Anderson clicked through Ellie’s chart. “I know you’ve had a bunch of tests, but we’re gonna run another blood test and do something called a spinal tap.” Ellie’s eyebrows flew up under her bangs.

“A what?” asked Ellie. Dr. Anderson smiled softly. He pushed his stool back and looked through the drawers. 

“I’m just going to take a sample of your spinal fluid with a small needle in your back,” said Dr. Anderson. Ellie looked over at Joel in horror.

“It’ll be okay, kiddo,” said Joel.

“Have you ever fucking gotten a needle stuck up your back?” Ellie demanded. 

“Ellie,” Joel sighed. Dr. Anderson grabbed some trayed and put them on the rolling table in the corner of the room.

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” said Dr. Anderson. “I’m going to give you something to numb up your back. Like what you get at the dentist when they pull a tooth.” Ellie didn’t look any more relaxed. “After I do it, you need to stay laying down for an hour, okay? So if you need the bathroom go now.” Ellie nodded. 

“I’m good,” said Ellie. “I mean…I think…” She looked over at Joel who squeezed her hand. 

“Lay back,” said Dr. Anderson. Ellie rolled onto her side. The doctor pulled up her shirt.

“Joel…” said Ellie. 

“Right here, baby girl,” said Joel. He walked over into her line of sight and put a hand on her shoulder. 

Whatever was put on Ellie’s back was cold. It smelled strongly of antiseptic. Ellie tightened her fist.

“The next few days are going to be full of tests,” said Dr. Anderson. “it’s going to suck, but we’re going to try to make it as easy as possible. We’re going to try to keep you out of the hospital for as long as possible, okay? I know it sucks, but we’re not the bad guys alright.” Ellie nodded. 

“Small pinch,” he said.

“Fuck.” The injection stung and itched. Ellie groaned. 

“Easy,” said Joel. “Easy.” Ellie nodded.

“It’s fine, Joel,” said Ellie through gritted teeth. 

“We’re going to give it a minute to kick in, okay? Just breathe, Ellie.” He walked over to the door and stuck his head out of it. He turned back around and a woman walked in. “I’m gonna have a nurse in here to help me, okay?” Ellie nodded and squeezed her eyes closed. Her back was tingling. 

“Can you feel that?” he asked. Ellie shook her head. “Alright Ellie. Dad, could you hold her should so she doesn’t roll over?” 

“Yeh.” Joel squeezed her shoulder. “I got her.” Ellie braced herself.

It wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t deeply uncomfortable. Ellie tried not to squirm at the intense feeling.

“You’re doing good,” said Anderson.

“Feels bad,” grunted Ellie. 

“Hold on there, kiddo,” said Joel. He ran a hand lightly over her forehead. 

“Done.” There was a release in the pressure. “Roll on your back for me.” Ellie flopped on her back and winced. “Stay laying down for an hour. If you still don’t feel good enough you can stay in here as long as you need. Nurse Donna over here is going to take some blood, and we’ll leave you alone for a bit.” Ellie nodded and rubbed her face. 

Dr. Anderson squeezed Ellie’s arm. 

“We’re going to get to the bottom of this, okay?  
Present******************************************************************************  
“We’re going to put an IV in to take some blood and administer the sedative,” said the nurse. Ellie nodded. She was sitting on the gurney, her socked ankles crossed. Dina squeezed her arm and gave her a reassuring smile. 

“Do I need to be sedated?” asked Ellie. "I mean...it's just an MRI, right? Like..." The nurse gave her a tight smile.

“With your history of anxiety, I think it would be better if we did,” she said. Ellie opened her mouth to protest, but Dina gave her arm a squeeze prompting Ellie to nod.

“Lean back and we’ll get that IV started,” said the nurse. Ellie turned around and leaned against the raised head of the gurney.

The nurse took Ellie’s left arm. Ellie grimaced and looked away.

“I didn’t realize they were gonna knock me out,” said Ellie. 

“It’s fine,” said Dina. “I don’t mind taking care of you.” Ellie nodded. 

“I mean, someone is going to have to do a lot soon,” said Ellie. She leaned her head back and shut her eyes. 

“Ellie, I love you,” said Dina. “I’m here for you okay.” Ellie nodded. 

The nurse had tightened the band around Ellie’s now cleaned arm and was getting ready to be stuck. Dina leaned over and brushed some hair from Ellie’s face. 

“Dina, I’m fine,” said Ellie softly. Dina grabbed Ellie’s hand and rubbed small circles on the back of it. She grimaced as the IV was inserted.

“I’ve had this done a half dozen times. Still sucks,” said Ellie. The nurse finished up taking blood and finished attaching the IV before injecting several things into it. Ellie took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“Someone will be back to get you in a few minutes,” said the nurse. Ellie squinted as she watched the nurse leave. Dina sat there with Ellie a moment as Ellie’s eye drifted around.

“It’s not gonna really…knock me out,” said Ellie. “I thought it would, they first time…but they rarely actually knock you out for…for anything.” Dina nodded. 

“You feeling okay?” she asked. Ellie nodded. 

“You’re pretty,” murmured Ellie. Dina smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

“You are too,” said Dina. Ellie shook her head. 

“I’m gross…and besides…I have a brain fungus,” said Ellie. “And it’s going to kill me…probably painfully. But hey, it doesn’t matter. I’ll finally be with Riley.” Dina furrowed her brow.

“Ellie, what?” asked Dina. Ellie shook her head. 

“You’re too…too good for me,” she said. Dina shook her head. 

“Never, Ellie,” she said. “You’re amazing. Your life is worth so much.” Ellie grumbled and blinked, tears shining in her eyes. Dina leaned over and softly pecked Ellie on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> The world is weird and im not writing much but pls enjoy another chapter

Ellie felt like she was dying. She couldn’t breathe. Pain burst up her spine. She wanted Joel. She wanted her dad. 

“It’s okay, Ellie. It’s okay.” Joel. It was Joel. Joel. Joel. Joel. Joel. Joel. Joel. Joel. Joel. Help. Please. 

Someone has cracked open her head like an egg. It was gushing everywhere. Her stomach cramped. She felt waves of nausea

“You’re okay. It will be all over soon…shh…” said Joel. 

Ellie drifted in and out of a painful consciousness. She felt Joel’s rough hand brush the sticky hair from her face.

Then she woke up.

“Easy, baby girl.” Joel was sitting on a chair in front of her. She was on a hospital bed. The room was dark blue and had glow-in-the-dark star stickers along the walls. Her entire body ached. 

“Joel,” whined Ellie, slamming her eyes shut. 

“God, Ellie. It’s okay, baby girl. I’m calling a nurse,” said Joel. Ellie’s arms weighed a ton and wouldn’t move as she tired to wipe the dried, crusty tears from her eyes.

A towel wiped across her face. 

“Sorry about that. I’ll help you clean yourself up,” said Joel. Ellie blinked again. She felt drool dripping down her face. Joel dabbed if off.

Ellie opened her eyes again. A woman walked in. She had kind eyes and a gentle smile. 

“Hi, Ellie. I’m your nurse, Mel. How are you feeling?” she asked. Ellie croaked and coughed. Mel brought a straw to Ellie’s lips. “Small sips.” Ellie drank greedily and tried not to choke. 

“Alright. All done,” said Mel.

“What happened?” Ellie tried to push herself back into a sitting position but Joel pushed her back down on her side.

“You had a seizure,” said Mel. “How are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts,” said Ellie. The nurse nodded.

“Let’s sit you up.” The nurse helped Ellie roll back and pressed the button to raise the head of the bed. Ellie leaned over and took a deep breath as the lightheaded feeling passed by.

“Can you tell me your name?”

“Ellie Williams,” said Ellie, rubbing her forehead.

“Do you know what the day is?”

“Thursday?” asked Ellie. Mel nodded. 

“Good. Think you can take a pill for me?” Elli nodded. The nurse gave her a paper cup of pills and held a cup of water to her lips. Ellie took the pills and leaned her head up. “Someone will come check on you to see if you need something stronger in a bit.” Ellie nodded, and the nurse left. 

She could hear Joel shift in his chair. 

“How are you feelin’?”

“Like shit,” said Ellie. She squeezed her eyes shut. “I feel gross.” 

“You’ve been in and out for a day or so. You had a pretty big seizure.” Joel cleared his throat. “They were, they were um, getting a little worried.” Ellie reached up and scratched her head, running her hand into one of the sticky patches on her head. 

“What the fuck?” she asked. Joel grabbed Ellie’s hand.

“Don’t tug on ‘em,” said Joel. “It’s something to measure your brain waves or somethin’.” Ellie nodded and fell back. 

Ellie tried to take stock of her body but in her fingers and in her toes, she could feel static, like it had fallen asleep. She winced. 

“They said the meds they gave you so your seizure would stop would probably make you groggy,” said Joel. “You need to rest.” Ellie nodded. 

“God, I feel like shit. I need a shower,” said Ellie. 

“You need to rest a little more,” said Joel. “They don’t want you faintin’.” Ellie flexed her hand, feeling the IV tug at the skin in the back of her hand. “I know you’re uncomfortable. But I can also see your tired.” Ellie nodded. Joel reached over and reclined the bed. “Just relax, kiddo. I’m right here.” Ellie took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

“If I ever were to lose you, I’d surely lose myself.” Ellie cracked open an eye. Joel was leaned over her, softly running a hand over her forehead. She smiled softly and relaxed into the bed  
5 years later**************************************************************************  
Dina watched Ellie’s chest rise and fall as she squeezed her eyes shut.

“You doing alright, babe?” asked Dina. Ellie’s eyes popped open, and she nodded.

“Yeah. I’m okay,” said Ellie. “Just want to get his over with.” The hospital room was clearly in a pedeatric area, with super heroes all over the walls.  
They had just gotten into Salt Lake yesterday, and Ellie was antsy the whole ride. She hated not being able to drive, but with the absent seizure it was too risky. Dina could feel the nervousness coming off her in waves. 

There was a knock on the door, and a man let himself on. 

“Hello, Ellie,” he said. Ellie cracked her eyes open, from where she laid down on the exam table, and narrowed them.

“Hey, Anderson,” she mumbled. 

“Hoped I wouldn’t have to see you again,” he said. Ellie nodded. 

“Me too,” she said. She sat up and rubbed her face. Dina looked at Dina who gave her a reassuring smile. “This, um, this is my girlfriend, Dina.” Dina smiled and held out her hand. 

“Nice to meet you,” said Dina. The man nodded.

“Dr. Anderson,” he said. He shook her hand and sat down on a stool and rolled over to Ellie.

“You’ve been having seizures?” he asked. Ellie grimaced. 

“I think?” she said. Dr. Anderson looked over at Dina.

“She has,” said Dina. Anderson shined a penlight in Ellie’s eyes. Ellie winced. 

“Headaches?” he asked. Ellie nodded. He turned off the light and felt around the glands on Ellie’s neck.

“Appetite changes?” Ellie shrugged.

“She hasn’t been eating much,” said Dina. Ellie looked at the door past Dina.

“I haven’t eaten much since the first time this happened,” said Ellie. Dr. Anderson nodded. He pulled the digital blood pressure cuff from the wall behind her and secured it on her arm. 

“Trouble sleeping?” he asked. Ellie looked away from Dina and nodded. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Dina gently. Ellie shrugged. Dr. Anderson wheeled the stool over to the computer.

“Based on what I’ve seen so far…I want to get you in for a biopsy as soon as possible, just to check it’s what we think it is, then we keep you inpatient for the IV anti-fungal and hopefully avoid surgery.” Ellie nodded. 

“When?” she asked. 

“Tomorrow?” he said. Dina blinked. 

“So soon?” Dina asked. Dr. Anderson nodded. 

“The faster we confirm what it is, the faster we can treat it, the faster you can all go home.” Dina looked over at Ellie, who was nodding and worrying at her lip. “We shouldn’t have to keep you overnight if everything goes well. I assume you have a comofrtable place to stay?” Ellie nodded.

“An Air Bnb,” Dina supplied. 

“Alright,” he said. “Talk to the nurse on your way out for time and instructions. I’ll see you then.” Dr. Anderson squeezed her shoulder. “Relax until then.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie could feel her heart pounding in her chest. 

“Ellie,” said Mel. Ellie felt her chest constricting. God. This wasn’t even the scary part yet. “Ellie, I need you to relax. It’s okay.” 

Joel reached out and squeezed her hand. Ellie closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath. She had Joel. It was going to be fine.

Mel injected a syringe into the IV line. 

“It’ll be okay,” she said. Ellie buried her face into Joel’s shoulder. 

“I’ll be back to take her in for the biopsy,” said Mel to Joel. Ellie took a deep breath in and out. 

“Easy, El,” said Joel. Ellie squeezed his arm. “The meds will kick in soon.” 

“This-this feels so dumb,” said Ellie. 

“You’re about to have your head cut open. You’re allowed to be nervous,” said Joel. 

“Thanks, Joel,” she said. He chuckled softly and adjusted Ellie in his arms. 

“You’ll be okay,” he said. 

“I don’t wanna die,” mumbled Ellie. Joel shook his head. 

“I know, baby girl,” he said. “I know.” He cleared his throat. “I love you.” Ellie nodded and gripped his shirt harder. “I know things have been hard for you. You’re a kid; it’s unfair. I hate to see you suffering. But this is your best chance.” Ellie nodded. Her head felt heavy.

“Joel…” Joel helped Ellie lean back. Things were fading out, and Ellie began to panic again. “Joel…”

“You’re okay. I got you,” said Joel.   
5 years later*************************************************************************  
“Are you sure you’re up for this?” asked Dina. Ellie rolled her eyes. 

“We’re just relaxing in the bath,” said Ellie. “Nothing else.” Dina snorted and pulled off her shirt and pants. Ellie’s eyes roamed over her. 

“See something you like?” asked Dina. She leaned over and kissed Ellie on the lips. She smiled and blushed at Dina before pulling off her own shirt. Dina reached over and shut off the water. The bathroom in the air bnb was massive. There was a separate tub and shower. The tub was the size of the small hot tub. Dina pulled the rest of her clothes off and sunk into the bubbles of the tub, with the jets bubbling against her back. 

Ellie scrambled out of her clothes and slid in next to Dina. Dina watched Ellie relax into the arm water. Her shoulders rolled, and she slid into the tub. Her hair floated around her in a small halo the water rippled under her nose as she exhaled.

Ellie splashed Dina in the face.

“Hey!” Dina wiped off her face. “What was that for?” Ellie shrugged.

“Stop looking at me like that,” said Ellie. 

“Like what?” Ellie shrugs. “Like you’re beautiful?” Dina pulled Ellie onto her lap and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Shut up,” muttered Ellie. 

“Hm? Shut up?” Dina kissed down Ellie’s neck. She squirmed. “Sorry. I’ll stop.” Dina leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Ellie’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” said Ellie. “I just don’t…” Dina nodded. 

“Hey, I know. It’s okay. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want you…I’m okay with just holding you,” said Dina. Ellie nodded and leaned her head on Dina’s shoulder. 

“I’m not sure what’s worse…if it is the fungus or if it’s like…cancer or something,” said Ellie.

“Isn’t it better if it’s the fungus?” Ellie shrugged.

“Only because I know what to expect,” said Ellie. Dina ran hand across Ellie’s shoulders. Ellie glanced up at Dina. “This is probably going to get…really hard…and bad. I understand, um, if you want to leave.” Dina shook her head. 

“No, Ellie. No. I love you. I’m here for the long run, okay?” Ellie bit her lip and nodded. 

“Okay, but if you can’t take it,” Ellie’s eyes darted away. “And, um, you leave…please call Joel.” Dina nodded. 

“I won’t leave…but if you need Joel I will call him. Whatever you need, El.” Ellie nodded, and Dina leaned over and kissed her ear.  
5 years earlier***********************************************************************  
Ellie’s head pounded. She could feel bile in the back of her sore throat. She opened her eyes. The room didn’t look familiar and her heart speed up. 

“Hi. How are you feeling?” Ellie’s eyes darted around the room and passed over the woman talking to her twice.

The room was painted on soft friendly colors, but the bright light still made Ellie squint. She opened her mouth and let out a wheeze before doubling over and vomiting on her lap. All that came out was liquid and it made her throat burn and her head pound.

“Hey, kiddo. It’s okay.” 

It was not okay. Ellie continued to gag, as tears dripped down her face and a sob bubbled up. The edges of her vision were beginning to grey out. 

A large warm hand rubbed circles on her back. 

“Breath for me, please, baby girl. I know you’re scared. You’re okay. The biopsy is all over.” God, is that way her head hurt so much? 

“Joel…” she said. 

“Right here, Ellie,” said Joel. Ellie took a shuddering deep and looked up at Joel. He smiled at her. “Hey. How are you feeling?” Ellie shook her head. 

“B-bad,” said Ellie. Joel pushed her back against the bed.

“Okay. Just relax,” he said. Joel wiped off her face with a wet cloth. 

The dirty sheet got pulled off the bed. Ellie looked over and realized the women who has been talking before was Mel. 

She gave her a gentle smile.

“Let me help you clean up,” she said. Ellie nodded and closed her eyes. Ellie tired to keep her breathing measured, so she wouldn’t puke again. She shivered at Mel pulled the soiled blanket and gown off of her and replaced it.

Ellie rolled her head to the side and looked at Joel. 

“Cold,” she mumbled. He looked over her shoulder and nodded at Mel. She brought back a blanket. Ellie’s mouth felt almost painfully dry.

“You feeling okay, baby girl?” asked Joel. Ellie shook her head and leaned against the pillow, squeezing her eyes shut. “Just rest. You’ll feel better when you wake up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will I ever update this consistently?
> 
> Probably not, but have some more.

Ellie kicked her leg back and forth in the seat in the waiting room, her hoodie pulled tightly around her shoulders. Dina reached over and squeezed her hand.

“You doing okay, babe?” asked Dina. With a terse smile, Ellie nodded. 

“Yeah. I’m doing okay. Just…a little nervous.” Ellie scratched her head. “Um, I don’t do great when they put me to sleep. I, um, they know that, and I think they should have adjusted the meds but…it can get…scary. I’ll be fine though. I don’t want you to worry.” Dina shook her head.

“You’re cute,” said Dina. She threw an arm Ellie’s shoulder and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll always worry about you.”

“Ellie Williams-Milller.” Dina scooped up her bag before Ellie had a chance to and shooed Ellie down the hall after the nurse. “How are you feeling?”

“Ready to get this over with,” said Ellie. The nurse smiled sympathetically. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ll take good care of you,” she said. Ellie gave a rigid nod, and felt Dina give her hand a squeeze. 

The pre-surgery waiting area was on a ward. And Ellie hated it. Other people bustles around behind curtains. The soft roll of conversation didn’t seem to soothe Ellie. 

“Looks the same,” Ellie muttered. Dina kissed the back of her hand. 

The nurse lead them over to a bed and handed Ellie a gown to change into before telling her someone would come back to take her vitals. Dina pulled the curtain all the way closed. 

“Do you want me to turn around?” asked Dina. Ellie scoffed.

“Babe, really?” Ellie smiled. 

“There it is,” said Dina. She wrapped her arms around the back of Ellie and kissed her neck. Ellie shivered. Dina slid her hands down Ellie’s side and yanked up her hoodie.

“Dina, what the fuck?” The hoodie was stuck over the top of her head. Dina giggled. Ellie squirmed her way out of it. “What the hell, Dina?” Dina spun Ellie around and kissed her. She gently pushed Ellie onto the bed and straddled her, kissing her softly. Ellie moaned into her and wrapped her arms around her back. 

“We’re gonna get in trouble,” Ellie said as Dina moved down her neck. She sat back and smiled.

“I know.” Dina rolled off Ellie and left her change into the gown. Dina carefully folded the clothes she was wearing and slid it in the duffle bag.

Ellie would never ask for the affection, but Dina could see the lines in her face had softened after there impromptu make-out session. 

Ellie played with her phone as a nurse came in to take her vitals and put in the IV line. 

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of needle with that on your arm,” the nurse had said of her tattoo.

“She may not be, but I am.” Dina squeezed Ellie’s shoulder and continued to rub her arm. When the nurse left, Ellie turned to Dina.

“I’m not going to combust if you stop doting over me,” she said. “You’ll probably have a long time to do that…when I actually need it. You might want to save it for then…” 

“I’m not gonna get tired of you,” said Dina. Elli raised her eyebrows. 

Soon another nurse came in to take Ellie to the OR.

“I love you,” said Ellie. Dina leaned down and kissed her before giving her a quick squeeze.

“I love you too.”  
5 years earlier************************************************************************  
God, it fucking hurt. 

The doctors hadn’t even split her head open yet. It was a tiny hole, but God, everything hurt. 

They got the diagnosis. Rather, Joel did. Ellie couldn’t focus on a single thing right now other than the pain and nausea that radiated down her body. 

“You have an infection…caused by a fungus…created an abscess…need to be drained. Very rare…incurable, always a chance of returning.” 

The medicine made her mouth dry and her body ache. Everything tasted like metal. Sitting up made her want to vomit. 

So Ellie laid there, helplessly as her body trembled. 

Joel ran a hand through her hair, pushing the sweaty strands from her forehead. 

“Joel,” she whined.

“I know, kid. I know…breathe,” he said. Lights danced in from of her eyes. She knew she was on something strong and she could hardly tell up from down. 

She imaged this is what dying felt like. Hot and cold at the same time. The O2 mask was pressed up against her face. She blinked heavily. 

“Easy.” Something cool touched her lips. Ice chips? She chewed on them greedily. Finally her eyes seemed to snap into focus. Joel was in front of her, spooning something from the Styrofoam cup in his hand. 

“How are you feeling, kiddo?” he said. Ellie licked her lips and shrugged. “They started you on some meds to treat the fungus. I know you feel bad, but the meds are just helping you fight the fungus. I know you don’t feel too good. It’s okay…just rest.” Ellie nodded. She tried to lift her arm, but it felt heavy and sore. Joel reached over squeezed her twitching fingers. 

“I told you, it’s okay,” he said. But fear and adrenalin had spiked in Ellie’s veins. She gripped on his hand. “Don’t worry, you’re safe.” Ellie tugged him forward, and Joel pulled her onto his lap. She tucked her face in his arm. 

“Love you, Dad.”


End file.
